medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
This Is the Spring Time of Youth
The 132nd Suggestion: This Is the Spring Time of Youth (これぞ青春, Korezo Seishun) is the one hundred and thirty-second chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary It's a Sports Festival! As the entirety of Hakoniwa Academy gathers together for one day, Medaka is approached by none other than Oudo! But the real excitement comes with the festival's climax: a tug of war between Medaka and…the entire student body! But who are these three newcomers appearing on the stage, led by the infamous Sukinasaki? Long Summary Medaka stands on a podium declaring the festival of Hakoniwa Academy has started. The festival has started while Medaka watches through, but gets approached by Oudo. Medaka is surprised that Oudo returned, Oudo replied that he had to go to Yukuhashi, he tells her how surprised he is that class 13 has joined the festival and that Medaka had prepared an event for them to join. Oudo tells her that she has changed the school with different people into a real school, also talks about if the Flask Plan had succeeded that he would not seen different kind of people and asks Medaka that she has completed her goal and should find a higher purpose then just a school. Medaka tells Oudo that she is 16 and after 4 years will become the president of the Kurokami group and wants to enjoy the 4 years of her springtime of youth. Oudo is surprised that her future was so far planned and wonders if she has a fiance, Medaka tells Oudo that she 7 of those people and that she only knows 1 of them, but the age difference was very different and the man saw her a girl instead of a woman and that the only person that has seen Medaka as a woman was Oudo and asked him to propose once again. Oudo rejects the offer, since he cannot see Medaka as a woman anymore, Oudo tells Medaka that she asks one of her friends to propose, Medaka misunderstood the person being Akune and points that he changed his feelings over her. Oudo meant another person, he decides to leave and told her that she needs to stay at the academy, because she has some things to do. Oudo mentions he is late and passes by three unknown persons and thought that he saw them before. Asa announces the main event of the festival, Medaka is bonded with a large rope around her body and present the game King of Tug War, student body vs herself. Both the enemies and friends of Medaka have gather to prepare to pull the ropes and comment that she is either insane or very cunning. Medaka starts the event and both sides are pulling. Medaka struggles to stand steady on her feet and is getting pulled. Maguro notices from far with Ajimu next to him that she is getting pulled, which was obvious to Ajimu. The student body gets excited that they can win against her, Medaka enjoys the fullest of this since everyone has united to defeat and starts being serious by clinging on the rope with both hands and pulls the rope so hard that everyone holding the ropes has been fallen of from it. Asa announces that Medaka has won the event. Ajimu can't believe what she has seen, while Maguro gets frightened by it since she didn't god war mode. Ajimu tells Maguro is right and that the only person who can challenge Medaka now is the one who held the longest on the rope, which was Zenkichi lying down. The spectators notice Zenkichi holding the ropes. Medaka is surprised by this and complements Zenkichi for his durability. Zenkichi told her that she should watch him. Ajimu leaves and calls it a nice performance for the December election. Asa announced the winners from the festival, while on a rooftop Jyuujika, Zomeki comments how they are doing school festivals at school, which Saki comments that Hakoniwa academy had some strange occurrences, but is just an ordinary school like a farm for raising humans. Characters in Order of Appearance *Note: Bold = First Appearance #Medaka Kurokami #Oudo Miyakonojou #Gunki Itoshima #Shigusa Takachiho #Hamaya Hyakuchou #Kei Munakata #Mahibi Moji #Kyousai Usa #Gagamaru Chougasaki #Kiruko Tachiarai #Sotsu Tanegashima #Youka Naze #Shibuki Shibushi #Umumichi Yakushima #Harigane Onigase #Misogi Kumagawa #Mogana Kikaijima #Hitomi Hitoyoshi #Myouga Unzen #Kuudou Hinokage #Shoko Kamimine #Hansode Shiranui #Mukae Emukae #Kouki Akune #Shori Wanizuka #Tsugiha Yojirou #Suishou Kibougaoka #'Jyuujika Hachiningatake' #Saki Sukinasaki #'Zomeki Furousan' #Tanzaku Aso #Hisshuu Kanoya #Garaharu Ushibuka #Yutori Chikuzen #Yamami Tsurumisaki #Otome Yunomae #Royal Hirado #Ima Takarabe #Kiki Kikitsu #Kamome Tsurubami #Yabumi Juunichou #Aoki Aka #Kuroudo Iizuka #Konomi Mera #Tsue Kamimutsuro #Uzume Megusuno #Isagi Isahaya #Aria Ariake #Maguro Kurokami #Najimi Ajimu #Hanten Shiranui #Tokemichi Choujabaru #Fue Yobuko #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi Category:Chapters